The invention is based on a chip which can be applied in a relatively robust manner, and also a cost-effective and robust sensor arrangement comprising an interface arrangement. The chip and the sensor arrangement are intended to make possible, in particular, a fixing that is relatively insensitive. Additionally or alternatively, the chip and the sensor arrangement are intended to make possible a fixing that influences other components relatively little.